milomurphyslawfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Phineas Flynn
Whoever is doing this Can you please stop? These edits are the opposite of useful. Please refrain from changing the last names of Milo and Phineas. Please. --The Milo Murphy's Law Wiki Guy (talk) 10:47, October 9, 2018 (UTC) I have reverted all of that user's edits, along with the Milo Murphy's Law logo, but someone should warn that user first. I think User:Milo Murphys Law 1234 and User:KFC Popcorn-Chicken (most likely a sockpuppet account) are the ones who did it. Anonymous1706 (talk) 11:38, October 9, 2018 (UTC) Excellent! I'm sure someone will tell them soon. Keep up the good work, Anonymous1706! --The Milo Murphy's Law Wiki Guy (talk) 12:04, October 9, 2018 (UTC) Looks like they've been blocked across Fandom! Seriously amazing job @ anyone who reverted edits/anyone involved with getting them blocked! I'm glad it's so rare that we get trolls like this, and our community always takes care of it perfectly. But this ties in with something I really wanted to bring up some day. No one has really talked about it since last year, and I'm a little nervous to bring it up because of that, but I think it's something really, really important that we should be able to talk openly about. This really isn't the place to start a discussion on this topic, but I figured it may as well be, for now! It's really frustrating when trolls pop up like this, among many other things. Not necessarily because of the trolls, because there is always going to be trolls, but because we only have one (active) admin. I'm saying that completely objectively, without any kind of intent towards anyone holding the admin title. PhinFerbFan5 is an amazing person and the embodiment of the ideal admin, but he shouldn't have to be responsible for an entire wiki's worth of adminship alone. The last time this subject came up, long story short for those who came after, Djahuti was given Bureaucrat rights and handpicked two admins. At the time our wiki was at the bare minimum, and at the time the jump worked wonders for it. Our wiki has grown phenomenally this past year, in every way. Our community has grown into an active, loving family that communicates and works hard to make this wiki the best place it can be. Our wiki looks and feels amazing, and it's constantly growing, with thousands of page views each week, and new and old users doing incredible edits each day. I guess, to get to my point, It would be amazing if our adminship grew to reflect that. Eventually, we should consider jump-starting the voting/nomination process for our wiki, so that our adminship can grow and change alongside us and our wiki. I'm not saying we're in desperate need of immediate change - just that this topic should feel just as open to the community as the rest of the stuff we talk about! Anyway, I really want to know all of your thoughts on the topic, regardless of what they are! Serendipitacely (talk) 19:15, October 9, 2018 (UTC) I very much agree! I'm sure that back in the old days, the admins did a lot, but Andi Cruz, ThePokemonGamer and Curious Poker Chip don't seem to edit anymore (though I'm sure they have good reasons!) Heck, I don't know how much Djahui does (though I'm sure it's a lot! No insult intended!) If we want to keep improving as we have been (and we have been improving a lot!), we probably need some elections. I have an idea or two for who I'd vote, but I'm not telling: I'm pretty sure it's against the rules. Oh, and yeah, PhinFerbFan5 is an amazing admin, but, hey, what is he not amazing at? --The Milo Murphy's Law Wiki Guy (talk) 19:34, October 9, 2018 (UTC) Exactly what TMMLWG said! For all the names listed above, contributions show that none of them have consistently edited the wiki in months - over a year for some, with one person, marked both Bureaucrat and Admin, having only a total 36 edits. As TMMLWG said, no insult intended! - but we need some changes if we want to keep improving as we have been. We've got so many active, dedicated, and fantastic users here now. There is no reason we can't keep our nominations/demotions just as active and cared for. True! PhinFerbFan5's ability to be amazing is... well, amazing! Serendipitacely (talk) 21:23, October 9, 2018 (UTC) Wow guys. It's real nice you think so highly of me. But if anything, you guys have done just as much for the wiki. If not more. Anyway, thanks for letting us know your thoughts on Adminship Serendipitacely. Ironically, the day you praise me for being active was also the first day in a while I didn't check up on the wiki at all. And on that note, this is probably a good place to mention that I've got exams and what not coming up and might not be as active over the next couple of weeks. I'll still check in most days and at the very least once a week (I've got to vote for my favourite characters after all). One more reason that other admins wouldn't hurt I guess. Also I can understand thinking the other admins Djahuti and Curious Poker Chip aren't that active, but I wouldn't say they're inactive on this wiki (Actually, I kind of did just say that, make of that what you will). They're not the top contributors but I wouldn't be surprised to know they check up on the wiki more often than their edits imply. And edit wise they have edited most months of the year and as recently as September, only half a month ago. Anyway, this would look good on a talk page, I'll look into it if someone doesn't bet me to it. Stay gold MML fans PhinFerbFan5 (talk) 11:33, October 11, 2018 (UTC)